1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical signal transmitter for use in controlling traffic signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traffic signal remote control systems are known in the art from U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,100 to W. H. Long and assigned to Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company. Although the system described in that patent is commercially successful, there is still a need to reduce the size and power consumption of the optical signal transmitter used in the system and to enhance the compatability of the transmitter in various types of vehicles so as to improve the overall reliability.